


You, the Ocean, and Me

by i_saw_sparks



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, Ocean, Romance, Sex, Smut, Summer, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_saw_sparks/pseuds/i_saw_sparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were like the opposing poles of magnets, two contrasting personalities that couldn't help but be drawn to one another. (James Maslow smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, the Ocean, and Me

It was a picture of perfection, the type of scene you’d find reproduced on stacks of postcards on tourist shop racks. A perfect Californian sunset with the tagline “wish you were here” scrawled at the bottom in cursive, but at that time, neither of them longed to share the scene with anyone. The intimacy of two sole bodies planted in the sand was the aspect that transformed the scene from something beautiful to something perfect.  
  
The sun lingered just below its peak, though it had lost most of its intensity. Pulling all of its heat back into itself, it became just a burning ball of flames. Its descent transformed the sky above into a flood of tangerine and coral, complemented by streaks of lavender and mauve. Always seeing the world through the eyes of an artist, Autum wanted to bottle the brilliant colors up and smear them across the walls of her bland apartment, though she knew it was impossible to find any of those exact hues in any paint store.  
  
Lost in her absentminded thoughts of interior decorating gained from a day spent watching reruns of _Trading Spaces_ , the melodic crash of the waves against the shore seemed to fade into the background like white noise. Mahogany eyes surveyed her surroundings once more, taking note of the way the sea reflected the tones of the sky above, its usual grayish aquamarine now an array of lavenders churning and blending at the seams of one another.  
  
It reminded her of long, lazy Southern days spent in her family's pool when she was younger. Back then, she'd wanted o be a mermaid, but now, she wasn't so sure of what direction her life was going to take.  
  
Autum barely took notice of the boy at her side. His naturally bronzed skin seemed to blend in with their surroundings, the expression on his face so serene that she couldn’t help but think that he belonged here. James Maslow was at home in the sand and in the waves, and the environment just seemed like a simple extension of his naturally laid-back and collected attitude. Though she shared some of his features, Autum couldn’t seem to get her face to twist into anything resembling peace, not with the flurry of worried thoughts that constantly rolled through her mind.  
  
Her gaze shifted from the tide to his profile. The sea breeze had given his shaggy chestnut hair a slight wave, which made his classically good looks appear even more effortless.  
  
“Aren’t you glad I dragged you out here?” he asked with a chuckle while his hazel eyes remained focused on the thrashing waves.  
  
She replied with a nod, allowing her head to rest against his broad shoulder. Faint warmth radiated from his slightly sunburned skin, a nice contrast to the cool breeze that brushed against her bare arms. Nothing completely cured her internal turmoil of anxiety, but there was something about just being around James that made her feel better.  
  
It had been a two-hour drive from her apartment to the shore, but the scene stretched out before her eyes had been worth the time. They’d arrived just moments before the sun began to set, and Autum couldn’t bring herself to be frustrated with him for bringing her out there on such short notice.  
  
She ran her hand through her own short, tousled locks, pushing her side swept bangs from her eyes before leaning back against him. Her fingers trailed along his arm, tracing loopy patterns against the top of his hand, her touch brushing against his knuckles.  
  
The musk of the ocean clung to his skin, reminding her of family trips to the beach when she’d have to let whatever seashells she’d picked up air out on the porch because her grandmother couldn’t stand the smell. It had grown on Autum, and everything about James seemed to exude summertime. He always had that cheerful, easygoing attitude, and no matter how sour of a mood she was in, he had his own way of bringing her around. She was growing to love him for that.  
  
They were like the opposing poles of magnets, two contrasting personalities that couldn’t help but be drawn to one another.  
  
While Autum tended to be more reserved, James was an open book. His charm and his outgoing personality had a way of drawing people in. He had drawn Autum in, though it took a little more effort on his part than usual.  
  
His depth was what eventually made her come around. Though he was very attractive, he didn’t seem to realize it. He wasn’t shrouded by a cloud of arrogance; he never came off as vain. When they’d met through a mutual friend, Autum had made the mistake of pegging him as nothing but a pretty face right off the bat, and he’d had to work to prove her wrong. It was frustrating, but in his eyes, she was worth the effort.  
  
She was counting the flecks of gold and olive in those irises when he leaned down to kiss her, and the way his lips tugged at hers, the linger in his kiss, left her craving more. She returned the gesture with more force, allowing her tongue to slip effortlessly through his parted lips as her fingers grasped his hair. The pause in his movement let her know that he was a little surprised by her forwardness, something so unlike her, but he fell into her patterns. His thumb rubbed gentle circles into her freckled shoulder, each touch sending sparks thoughout her body.  
  
Autum had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted James.  
  
His back fell onto the sand, soft chestnut waves drifting into his eyes. A faint smile played across his lips as she climbed on top of him. Her posture was rigid as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His hands gripped her sides, playfully pulling her down on him. She giggled as her lips hovered just above his, and as she leaned closer, his fingers trailed along her ribcage from beneath her loose white t-shirt.  
  
Their lips seemed to melt into each other, each of them giving a contrasting give or force to counteract the other’s pressure. It wasn’t long before she felt James pull away, the warmth of his breath rushing in waves against her neck before his lips pressed against her pulse. As his hands rubbed up and down her back, his tongue flicked across the delicate stretch of skin along her jugular. Her fingers wrapped around sections of his hair, giving the occasional strand a soft tug in response to the nips he left down her neck.  
  
His kisses slowly inched back to her lips, his bottom lip dragging across her jaw line before his lips engulfed hers passionately. His hands ran up her stomach, eventually cupping her breasts through her triangular bikini top. Her mouth gaped open into their kiss as his fingers crept underneath the taunt string, his thumbs massaging the same circles around her nipples that they had previously traced into her shoulder.  
  
She knew where this was going, and the fear of getting caught would’ve slowed her down had she been able to focus on anything other than James, but in that moment, the boy flooded every recess of her mind. Each of her senses were occupied by him: her nostrils filled with the scent of his skin, the sweet yet salty taste of his lips on hers, the sound of the waves colliding with the shore in the same slowed rhythm that her hips grinded against his. With her eyes closed, his touch was intensified, and behind her eyelids, she visualized the bronzed muscles of his upper body, allowing her fingers to run across the ripples of his abdomen.  
  
Her hand lingered along the waistband of his surf shorts, and though the navy fabric was thick and sturdy, she could still feel the slight bulge of his erection against her inner thigh. As her hand rubbed against the inseam of his shorts, she could feel him writhe beneath her, fighting the urge to buck his hips against her palm for the friction.  
  
Her hands moved back upward to grip his upper arms as her body stretched out above him. His head raised so that his lips could meet hers, and as his tongue lapped at the roof of her mouth, his fingers tugged at the ties of her bikini bottom, swiftly undoing the bow with one pull at each hip. As she deepened the kiss, she could feel his hands work their way beneath the fabric, gripping her ass and pushing her hips against his with more force.  
  
Autum couldn’t keep herself from moaning in his mouth, from begging him to go further. At that point, she didn’t give a shit if God, her grandmother, and her brother were watching, she just wanted to get off. It was that point of no return, and she didn’t care how exposed she felt.  
  
Her knees dug into the sand as she shimmied his shorts down his thighs, her breath running down the length of his cock, eliciting a groan from James’s plush, reddened lips. In an instant, she was back above him, gasping for breath as his hands gripped her hips, the rhythm growing faster and each thrust more forceful than the last. A chorus of moans, groans, pleas, and commands gushed from their lips until their words became too incoherent to make out, nothing but strings of vowels and consonants.  
  
When their movements began to become too frenzied, Autum paused to catch her breath before pressing her lips against James’s, lowering herself down on him in the process.  
  
She clenched around him instinctively, causing him to tremble beneath her. Their movements mimicked the tide once more, her hips slowly crashing down on his. Occasionally, she’d rotate her hips, causing him to hit every inch of her, and they’d both call out. As the sex grew rough, they began to communicate more in pants and sighs than in actual words. James’s touch would glide from her shoulder blades, to the small of her back, down to her ass. When he was almost at his edge, his grip dug into the soft flesh of the back of her thighs.  
  
She could tell by his jerky motions that he knew he was about to come first, and one hand stroked against her roughly in time with each thrust, desperate to get her off. Their sweat began to pool between their stomachs, and Autum could feel herself on the verge. She could feel James’s muscles clench beneath her, so she fucked him through it until she reached her peak, until their bodies were just barely writhing against one another.  
  
Autum collapsed onto him; she could hear his heart racing in his chest, his lungs heaving almost in time with hers. She felt his fingers run through her hair, watched him smile up at her, his hazel eyes ablaze.  
  
“I love you,” she mumbled, her finger tracing patterns into his chest.  
  
“I love you too, sweetie,” he replied as he rose up, his weight shifting onto his forearms for a moment.  
  
Her head rested on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
The sun was now just barely above the crests of the waves, the sky now overtaken by the darker shades of lavender.  
  
It was one of those rare moments in life when everything was completely and utterly perfect, and neither of them wanted to let it go.


End file.
